Reason
by LJJTwin
Summary: Sehun awalnya tidak mengerti kenapa Kris selalu menuruti Chanyeol sampai dia menemukan jawabannya sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

Reason

Cast: Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

(Mention of EXO member)

Desclaimer: I just own the story

* * *

= Hey.. hai..

ada yang nunggu after love? Ga?maaf ya beberapa bulan kemarin saya ada SEDIKIT masalah, jadi ga bisa ngetik dan sekarang mood juga belum naik..

ini fic lama, udah pernah publish di aff.. cuma biar ga kosong banget jadi fic ini di pindah kesini..

.

.

OOC banget, aneh plus absurt jadi kalo ga suka silahkan klik tanda x di kanan atas.. yang ga suka kapelnya juga plis jangan bashing ya..

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Awalnya Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa Kris mau saja mengalah pada Chanyeol―tanpa bujukan atau aegyo sebelumnya― seolah Kris memang tercipta untuk menuruti mau Chanyeol. Bahkan Tao yang orang-orang bilang adalah didi kesayangan Pria Canada tersebut kadang harus menggunakan aegyo untuk membujuk Kris melakukan sesuatu. Dan dia semakin tidak mengerti kenapa Kris mau saja di panggil ben ben oleh happy virus tersebut, padahal mereka tau Chanyeol lah orang yang akan meraih lengan siapapun di sampingnya agar tidak tertinggal atau tersesat.

Kris bahkan merendahkan diri untuk mau di ajari menari oleh Chanyeol. Siapa yang mau di bohongi tentang kemampuan menari bocah tinggi itu? kenapa bisa Kris tidak meminta Kai atau Yixing yang mengajarinya? Aneh.

Baiklah, Sehun bisa berpikir untuk yang terakhir mungkin saja Kris ingin menghibur Chanyeol karena pemuda bermarga Park tersebut selalu menjadi sasaran kemarahan sang pelatih jadi Kris merendah. Tapi untuk alasan lain?

Dan siapapun pasti bisa melihat bagaimana Senyum Wu Fan itu saat bersama Chanyeol, pemuda itu tidak pernah tertawa selebar itu kecuali jika bersama pasangan towernya itu. 'Kris hyung benar-benar tangguh' pikirnya.

Chanyeol itu narsis, dan mereka semua tau itu. Mengatakan dia ingin melindungi Baekhyun karena kecil, padahal dia ingin melindungi dirinya sendiri agar tidak tersesat dan tetap bersama dengan seseorang.

Chanyeol itu manja, Junma hyung bahkan sering mengomelinya saat mereka belum debut dulu, dia bahkan pernah marah pada Kris karena dia lebih perhatian pada tao daripada dirinya.

Dan Chanyeol sangat senang menjadi pusat perhatian. Yang Sehun tahu Kris tidak terlalu suka memperhatikan orang yang tidak terlalu penting, tapi bersama Chanyeol, walaupun hal paling nonsense yang Chanyeol katakan dan Chanyeol lakukan Kris sangat memperhatikan itu semua. Sangat aneh.

.

.

=SC=

.

.

"Jangan di gosok hyung, rambutku bisa rusak, di usap saja" Sehun menjauhkan rambutnya dari keganasan handuk yang ada di tangan Chanyeol. Menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi rambut pink tersebut seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh Luhan atau Tao yang mengeringkan rambutmu, mereka hyung favoritmu kan?" Sehun tersenyum. Dia mengalami apa yang Kris rasakan dulu, menjadi sasaran protes Chanyeol karena ia lebih memilih kedua hyungnya itu sebagai hyung favorit. Dan apa yang dia pelajari dari hubungan Kris dan Chanyeol adalah mengatakan―

"Tao hyung dan Luhan hyung memang hyung favoritku, tapi hyung adalah hyung yang paling aku cintai. Sekarang keringkan rambutku ya?" Melihat senyum lebar Sehun itu Chanyeol melempar handuk di tangannya pada wajah sang maknae, tapi di ambilnya kembali handuk tersebut dan mengusap lembut rambut yang paling di banggakan bocah putih itu.

Dan di sudut ruangan itu seorang pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh. 'Sehun memang tangguh' pikirnya.

Dia tau semua hyungnya memang dekat dengan Chanyeol tapi melihat Sehun yang begitu semangatnya mengatakan betapa luas cintanya untuk pria tinggi itu membuatnya mengernyit bingung. Ada yang harus di pelajari dari hubungan mereka.

Sehun tau, Chanyeol memang ingin selalu di perhatikan, karena Chanyeol memang pantas untuk di perhatikan.

Chanyeol mencintai penampilan fisiknya, dan fisiknya memang indah.

Dia pantas bermanja, setidaknya agar dia tau dia punya tempat bersandar ketika dia lelah dan kesakitan. Chanyeol tak sekuat yang terlihat, senyum lebar itu? Sehun tau apa yang ada di baliknya, berapa kali Chanyeol hampir menyerah karena pelatih mereka tak pernah berhenti berkomentar kasar tentang tariannya.

Dia tau betapa Chanyeol di paksa bersikap dan betapa hyungnya itu tak nyaman dengan semua aturan. Chanyeol sangat suka bersosialisasi, dia bisa dengan mudah dekat dengan siapa saja, dia sangat ingin di cintai semua orang, karena dia memang sangat mudah untuk di cintai. Dan dengan begitu dia akan sangat mudah terluka jika sesuatu berjalan tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

Yang dia inginkan hanya berteman dan perusahan mereka membatasi gerak mereka. Sehun menjalankan misinya dari Kris setiap hari ―membuat Chanyeol nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan tersenyum jika tidak ingin hyung" Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya bingung mendengar kalimat tiba-tiba Sehun.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan perfom dan berjalan pulang―dengan Van tentu saja. Dan Sehun tiba-tiba berkomentar tanpa ada kalimat pembuka.

"Tersenyum kan tugasku Sehun ah"

"Hyung tidak harus tersenyum seperti itu jika tidak ada fans, tersenyumlah seperti Park Chanyeol bukan happy virus. Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali hyung tersenyum sebagai Park Chanyeol, hyung tampak buruk rupa dengan bibir tertarik terlalu lebar dan menampakkan semua gigi besar hyung"

Mau tak mau kedua sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik keatas, menampilkan sebuah senyum tulus pada pria lebih muda darinya itu, lantas mengacak rambut pink pria dengan kulit putih tersebut, dan tentu saja di balas dengan gerutuan karena rambutnya akan rusak bila di gusar seperti itu.

Dan Sehun tahu, setelah dia berjanji pada Kris untuk melindungi Chanyeol ketika pertama kali mereka tau akan debut (terpisah). Dia sudah melakukan lebih dari itu.

.

.

END

* * *

Kritik dan saran di butuhkan.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Saya kasih bonus~~_

_tebak aja sendiri hyungnya sendiri itu siapa, tapi ini pasti ChanyeolTP..._

* * *

_'Sepertinya ini salah tapi aku menyukai hyung, err… T-tak perlu membalasnya, hyung tak perlu pikirkan bagaimana perasaanku juga, hanya cukup tau jika aku menyukai hyung'_

Hanya perlu tau. Tapi pada akhirnya aku yang tak bisa mengertinya, begitu saja dia melupakan hal yang baru saja di ucapkannya beberapa hari lalu dan kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di pundak siapapun yang ada di dekatnya, bahkan saat aku sedang menatapnya pun dia masih melakukan hal sama.

Aku tak pernah menjawab pernyataannya saat itu, hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, dan dia berlalu seolah tak terjadi apapun dan berbicara dengan nada dan intonasi yang sama seperti biasa. Aku meragukannya walaupun kadang aku berpikir dia serius dengan ucapannya.

"Hyung belum tidur?"

Mata lebarnya membulat, seperti sebuah berlian yang ikut bersinar karena cahaya yang menyinarinya saat tersenyum padaku. Mau tak mau aku pun ikut tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. Seperti tak menunggu jawaban dariku, dia langsung mengambil jaketnya kemudian bersiap keluar kembali.

"Aku keluar mencari camilan hyung, apa hyung ingin sesuatu? biar ku belikan" dia berhenti sesaat sebelum membuka pintu, lantas menoleh padaku untuk bertanya. Aku memutar mataku seolah berpikir kemudian tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Aku ingin waktumu apa bisa kau belikan?"

Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian creepy smile andalannya muncul di bibirnya, semakin lama senyum itu berubah menjadi tawa agak keras, merasa aku sama sekali tak merespon tawa tersebut, ia mengganti tawanya dengan senyum canggung seraya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hyung ini lucu sekali, waktu tidak bisa di beli hyung, haha. Sudahlah aku berangkat"

.

.

.

.

.

Tawanya kerasnya yang sejak tadi terdengar saat memasuki dorm langsung terhenti ketika dia melihatku duduk di depan televisi bersama beberapa member lainnya, cepat-cepat dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku kemudian meletakkan barang-barang yang di belinya itu di atas meja di sampingku, mengisyaratkan pada member lain untuk mengambil titipan mereka, kemudian berjalan menjauh. Membantu magnae kami untuk memasukkan minuman ke dalam lemari pendingin. Sekarang terlihat sekali dia sedang menghindariku.

"Kita harus bicara" aku bergumam pelan ketika dia masih sibuk dengan botol-botol di tangannya, diletakkannya benda itu secara pelan-pelan ke dalam lemari pendingin kemudian diputar tubuhnya untuk menatapku, senyum bodoh andalannya muncul kembali. Mata bulatnya bergerak bingung, ku rasa mencari magnae yang sudah ku usir beberapa menit lalu.

"Kita memang sedang bicara kan?"

"Kau menghindariku?"

"Ah, mana mungkin? apa terlihat seperti itu? aku tidak menghindari hyung"

"Kau memang menghindariku"

"Darimana hyung menyimpulkan hal seperti itu, aku tidak"

"Kau menghindariku"

Akhirnya dia diam, mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dengan senyum yang sudah hilang karena pernyataan terakhirku. Menunduk seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya, setelah menghela nafas dia mendongak, menatapku dengan mata sayu tak sama sepert biasanya.

"Memang"

"Jadi benar? Pernyataanmu saat itu hanya main-main jadi kau mengindariku seperti sekarang?"

Sama sekali tak tampak gugup karena pertanyaan itu, dia benar-benar mempermainkanku. Jadi percuma selama ini aku berharap padanya.

"Aku tak pernah main-main dengan apa yang aku ucapkan hyung, aku hanya menyesal"

Lebih parah, dadaku bergemuruh sakit, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, tanganku yang semula ingin kugunakan mendaratkan bogem di wajahnya tak juga bergerak, justru nafasku terasa sesak dan mataku memanas.

"Aku menyesal mengatakan itu karena… aku tau hyung tersiksa, hyung membatasi gerak hyung sendiri, hyung tak bebas karena… hyung takut menyakitiku. Jadi aku bersikap seolah tak pernah ada yang ku ucapkan dan hyung tak perlu merasa terbebani, tak usah memikirkan perasaan bodohku sungguh aku tak apa, dan sekarang… aku bahkan membuat hyung menangis"

"BAGAIMANA AKU TAK MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANMU JIKA AKU JUGA MEMILIKI PERASAAN YANG SAMA DENGANMU? AKU TAK INGIN KAU BERDEKATAN DENGAN ORANG LAIN, MAKANYA AKU PUN MENJAGA JARAK DENGAN YANG LAIN, BODOH"

Kali ini tanganku bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, hampir saja menonjok pada pipi chubbynya sebelum aku sadar jika wajah adalah asset kami.

Pada akhirnya kepalanku mendarat di perut dan lengannya, mendengar rintihan yang ia coba tahan pukulanku perlahan-lahan tak sekuat awal tadi, pukulan terakhirku bahkan berubah menjadi tarikan pada tubuhnya untuk mendarat dalam dekapanku. Dia tak membalasku.

"Ini salah hyung" gumamnya pelan, masih tak mau membalas pelukanku dan aku semakin mengeratkan lenganku di tubuhnya. "Tapi aku menyukainya"

FIN

* * *

Ini aneh, saya tau.. aneh banget..

kritik dan saran? :D


End file.
